


Coffee Won't Help

by gudegudetama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 y/o Harry, 21 y/o Harry, 21 y/o Louis, 23 y/o Louis, Anal, Fluff, M/M, idk theres not much?, smut obv, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudegudetama/pseuds/gudegudetama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a writer with a deadline. Harry might just be the most beautiful boy he's seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Won't Help

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's kinda bad im so sorry sabcpsadijfvnsdvj bfdkgvnew[oigndv

Louis couldn't do it. He didn't fucking know how people did this. Three all nighters and he hadn't been able to come up witha fucking plot for his short story. His publisher was badgering him now, calling him every second he could and sending him countless emails. Fuck off already.

He was snapped back into his thoughts when Eleanor texted him, that bitch knew he was brainstorming.

**hi lou. care to meet me and the boys @ the pub?**

And of course, how could Louis say no? Well, looking at the balls of crumpled paper in his waste basket and inkless pens from sketching ideas or doodling stick people killing themselves in multiple ways, Louis probably shouldn't have gone out.

\------------

Louis sat at the bar with Niall, Zayn and Liam as Eleanor grinded against some chick. "Never thought El swung that way," Liam muttered, sipping lightly on his beer.

"She's bisexual, Liam. Funny enough she figured it out after dating you," Louis snickered. It was funny really. A week after Liam broke up with Eleanor, she was happily dating some chick. And Louis was proud of her, he never moved on that quickly. Hell, when he got dumped by Niall, he refrained from dating for like, a month. "Anyway, I'm fucking pounded. My publisher will not stop annoying me. Yes, I know my fucking short story is behind. Fuck," Louis grumbled.

This is not the life a 21 year old should be living. He should be getting high with Zayn and making out with whoever he wanted to. He should be getting laid and managing to stop wobbling enough to sit at his office or some shit. He should not be stressing over writing some short story and drinking his feelings away.

Louis swayed in his seat to the music playing. It was some old song by Elvis, he thought.Nothing caught his interest, until something- no, someone- caught his eye. He was tall, maybe taller than Louis himself. The stranger has green eyes and fucking dimples. His hair was brown and curly, very very curly. He must use products. The way he talked was beautiful too, slow and deep. God, Louis could've came from hearing him talk about certain things.

"Mate, we're going to head to the club down the block. El wants to, you coming?" Niall asked. Louis blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"I really have to write this story," Louis sighed, standing up and feeling a bit woozy. Maybe those jelly shots weren't the best thing to order.

"I swear Lou, you're going to kill yourself if you keep overworking yourself. I'm serious, I'm so worried about you," Eleanor said sympethetically.

"I'll be okay Eleanor, but thank you. It means a lot to me you care."

"Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight, El."

\-----------

Louis slammed his door and immediatley went to his laptop. He typed as fast as his tiny fingers let him, then sat back and smiled at the title.

" _The Boy With Green Eyes_ ".


End file.
